bradlys_double_7fandomcom-20200215-history
List of Bradly's Double 7 characters
In the show there are all the characters in Bradly's Double 7, These characters will be all voice actors like that. Characters Main Characters *'Bradly' (voiced by Bradly Dobbs) *'Daria' (voiced by Daria Mancino) *'Zachary' (voiced by Michael Cohen) *'Samantha' (voiced by Krystal Meadows) *'Stoutland Puppy' (voiced by Howard Jerome) *'Elisa' (voiced by Addison Holley) *'Luca' and Jessie (voiced by Scott McCord/voiced by Stacey DePass) *'Naomi' (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) *'Ashley' and Mike (voiced by Krystal Meadows/voiced by Michael Cohen) *'James' (voiced by Seán Cullen) *'Sarah' (voiced by Linda Kash) *'Marisa' (voiced by Melanie Leishman) *'Jill Taub' (voiced by Jill Taub) *'Clam' (voiced by David Berni) *'Katarina Cavaluzi' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) *'Misaki' and Fumiko (voiced by Krystal Meadows) *'Kathrin' and Chris (voiced by Melanie Leishman/voiced by Scott McCord) *'Nelly' (voiced by Tajja Isen) *'Cole' (voiced by Jonathan Tan) *'Fritz' (voiced by Eric Bauza) *'Hiromi' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) *'Oscar' (voiced by Eric Bauza) Major Characters Season 1 Characters *'Lucía' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Apple Picker *'Tyler' (voiced by Gage Munroe) - Style *'Daisuke' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Baguette *'Andy' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Builder *'Gwen' (voiced by Linda Kash) - Flying *'Michael' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) - Silly *'Hiroshi' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Stonehead *'Tatsuaki' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Cave *'Miyu' (voiced by Stacey DePass) - Okapi *'Haru' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Superhero *'Chloe' (voiced by Chloe Botelho) - Sweets *'Anika' (voiced by Anika Rashid) - Princess *'Dean' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Guts *'Nikhil' (voiced by Rick Miller) - Gym *'Takumi' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Cowboy *'Ai' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) - Fruits *'Emma' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Lonely *'Silke' (voiced by Addison Holley) - Grim Rocker *'Abby' (voiced by Krystal Meadows) - Golfer *'Ryan' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Dragon *'David' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Disco *'Shawna' (voiced by Shawna Blair) - Style *'Haley' (voiced by Haley Ann Dobbs) - iPhone *'Saburo' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Samurai *'Tyrone' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Cave *'Kayden' (voiced by Kayden Dobbs) - Baby *'Nicholas' (voiced by Rick Miller) - Needle *'Ren' (voiced by Michael Cohen) - Snake Science *'Maria' (voiced by Linda Kash) - Jungle *'Shouta' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Guts *'Alanna' (voiced by Stacey DePass) - Big Girl *'Michelle' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Kiss *'Gloria' (voiced by Gloria Hanchar) - Dancing Girl *'Erica' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) - Squared Jacket *'Jordyn' (voiced by Krystal Meadows) - Science Glasses *'Dena' (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) - Le Master of Disguise *'Sakura' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Blossom *'Carlos' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Style Season 2 Characters *'Giovanna' (voiced by Linda Kash) - Swamp *'Emily' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Gym *'Kentaro' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Spikehead *'Ursula' (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) - Cream *'Midori' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Stinkbutt *'Helen' (voiced by Linda Kash) - Nurse *'Rachel' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Sheriff *'St phanie' (voiced by Stacey DePass) - Lonely *'George' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Jungle *'Siobhán' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Kitten *'Mia' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Sun *'Megan' (voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow) - Stinkbutt *'Pablo' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Grumpy *'Greg' (voiced by Scott McCord) - Lonely *'Eduardo' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Baldhead *'Alex' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Cave *'Rainer' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Stonehead *'Sandra' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Dark *'Julie' (voiced by Tajja Isen) - Cream *'Steve' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Rockstar *'Abe' (voiced by Scott McCord) - Lonely *'Patrick' (voiced by Howard Jerome) - Spikehead *'Eva' (voiced by Alyson Court) - Evil Witch *'Sota' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Pumpkin Pie *'Chika' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) - Dark *'Eddy' (voiced by Scott McCord) - Fly *'Shinnosuke' (voiced by Terry McGurrin) - Scaredy *'Yoshi' (voiced by Emily Hampshire) - Old Lady *'Tommy' (voiced by Seán Cullen) - Stonehead *'Shohei' (voiced by Rob Tinkler) - Baldhead *'Akira' (voiced by Matt Hill) - Cave *'Holly' (voiced by Linda Kash) - Fruits Season 3 Characters *'Kylah' (voiced by Kylah Dobbs) *'Alyssa Eaton' (voiced by Addison Holley) *'Leah' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) Season 4 Characters *'Tierra' (voiced by Sarah Gadon) *'Kevin' and Kris (voiced by Gage Munroe/voiced by Nissae Isen) *'Queen Ashley' (voiced by Addison Holley) *'Trina' (voiced by Tajja Isen) Animals *''Main Artilce: List of Bradly's Double 7 animals and creatures'' Antagonists *''Main Article: List of Bradly's Double 7 antagonists'' Category:Characters Category:Lists